Realisations
by MelodyGrace1809
Summary: Marinette and Adrien struggle to keep up their unrequited crushes on each other, still not knowing their identities. Will they give up and never find out, or will they find another way to eventually be together? I do not own Miraculous :)
1. Gorilla

Marinette was once again failing to talk to Adrien.

After several months of trying, she still couldn't seem to make out a full sentence. While asking for some notes from the physics class she'd missed, she had tripped (obviously) and fallen right into his arms. Ignoring Chloe's screaming, she quietly muttered about his golden curls, until after a lifetime, she passed out from embarrassment.

She woke up to find that Alya had dragged her to to nurse, and was ranting while holding a wet towel to her head.

"Girl, c'mon, you've been crazy over that guy for over a year now! When are you finally gonna be able to talk to him?" Marinette could only sulk in response.

* * *

Like Alya, Tikki was trying to give Marinette some advice. "Ma-ri-nette, how long are you going to chase Adrien? You're a smart girl, so you should know you've been trying for too long now" she didn't want to seem insensitive, but she had to talk with sense. "I think he's becoming a distraction"

"What do you mean, Tikki?"

"Well... he's distracting you from your life, and I'm worried he's going to distract you from your duties as Ladybug, you must understand that you can't let anything get in the way of you saving Paris, especially a boy like Adrien..." Tikki trailed off at the sight of Marinette's shocked face, staring at the tiny red kwami. She had never seen this expression on the girl's face, less anger and a mixture of disappointment and realization.

Before she could ask about the strange reaction, Marinette was awoken from her trance by a buzz on her phone, from the ladyblog. It was a video. "Oh no! Someone's been akumatized! Gotta transform. Tikki, spots on!" She shouted, and tikki swirled into her earring, aiding her transformation into the spotted super heroine.

* * *

The person who had been akumatized was Adrien's chauffeur, Gorilla. Gabriel had shouted at him for being late for Adrien's fencing lesson.

Being Adrien, Chat Noir had arrived early to thes scene, where Gorilla (nobody actually knew his name, since he never really spoke) had become a giant villain, called King Kong. He was currently scaling the Eiffel Tower, no clothes or coverage but a giant satchel, beating his chest with his fists.

"Hey King Kong! I'd say you're a party animal, but I think you're a bit too devolved for that" Chat shouted, as Ladybug arrived.

"Oh, Chat Noir..." Ladybug rolled her eyes. The puns again.

"Hello, M'Lady!" Chat Noir bowed and winked at her. "We've got a royal situation here. So what's the plan, before things get hairy"

'Have you figured out where the akuma is?"

"That snatched he has, what do you think is in it?" Chat pointed to the bag slung around the villain's shoulder.

"I think we'd better find out" and with that, she swung away with her yoyo towards the giant gorilla, closely followed by Chat and his baton.

The purple moth symbol appeared on King Kong's face as Hawk Moth spoke to him "Take Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses! The ring and earrings!" A fierce roar escaped his mouth as King Kong noticed the tiny superheroes clinging to the tower slightly below him.

A large hairy hand came towards them and grabbed them before either could escape. He put Ladybug into his satchel, however before he could do the same to a Chat, Hawk Moth's voice screamed in his head "What are you doing? Seize the miraculous!"

He managed to remove Chat's ring off his hand, leaving ladybug defenseless in the bag. Before looking at the boy, he roared triumphantly, leaving Adrien to dive into his open satchel, into the dark, unnoticed.

* * *

"Hello?" Adrien couldn't see anything, and there was no stable floor either. "Ladybug, are you okay?" He yelled into the darkness.

"Chat, what happened?"

"Umm... let's just say that it's good we're in the dark. Or else we would be letting the cat out of the bag" even in desperate times, he couldn't avoid the perfect pun.

"What? Did he take your miraculous?" Chat sighed in response. "Chat, this is the closest an akuma has come to revealing our identities and letting Hawk Moth win! Did anyone see you?"

"No, he didn't look down and it only took me a second to get away..."

"Excuse me..." they were interrupted by a calm female voice. One Adrien instantly recognized as his assistant, Nathalie. He didn't give away that he knew her, though, as his identity was already on the line.

"Who's there?" Ladybug shouted, a little too loud and cautious.

"My name is Nathalie. I... uh... work with Gorilla."

"Well, could you shed some light on the situation, Nathalie?" Adrien silently smirked at his joke.

"I-I think I can" Nathalie stammered. "We both work for Gabríel Agreste, famous fashion designer, and his son, Adrien." At the mention of his name, the blond boy's heart began to race.

"We arrived at Adrien's fencing lesson late, so when we returned, Gabríel gave us the usual lecture about time management and punctuality. It has never angered Gorilla as it did today, though." The woman paused, thinking.

"I gave him a present to cheer him up. Since we all call him Gorilla, I have him a keychain in the shape of a banana. He still seemed upset, though"

"Then he was akumatized and took you as hostage!" Ladybug could easily guess the rest. "Where is the keychain? It must be where the akuma is hiding."


	2. Adrien's Realisation

**A/N so this was actually the first fanfiction I wrote, I just didn't upload it, and uploaded a different one first, since I hadn't developed this one yet. I changed a bit but hope for this to work as a full story, and am happy I finally got it onto fanfiction.**

* * *

Adrien was getting annoyed. He had tried multiple times, as chat Noir, to tell Ladybug that he loved her, constantly flirted with her and gave his everything to protect her. So WHY did she never look at him in the same way?

He understood that she had to look after the city, and that they had to protect themselves, but there were no rules against knowing each other's identities. Plagg told him. Apparently, you were supposed to keep it from your families and the world, but telling each other? There wasn't a problem. It was his lady's decision to do so.

And he was getting surer of how stupid a decision it was.

The bluebell eyed girl had mentioned things that only someone in his school could know, so he was convinced he knew her in civilian form as well. She showed up, somehow, in ways only possible due to identity. He did the same thing.

Like, for example, how she showed up in the mayor's hotel when it was surrounded by Dark Blade's guards! Only his classmates and Jagged stone were there that day, and though he liked Jagged's music, he sure wasn't in love with him.

What's more, warning each other about akuma attacks would be easier in their civilian forms, so they didn't have to potentially find out late or risk being late. Or even save each other's lives. Like when she was going to risk her life to save an illusion of himself.

He never would have forgiven himself if she had surrendered to Volpina to save "Adrien". If she had knows who he was, that risk wouldn't exist.

In fact, Ladybug was actually starting to annoy him. And why should he pine after her like a stalker when they're never going to find out each other's identities anyway?

He had made a decision.

He was going to live his life.

And not just for Ladybug. He would still be there for her as a partner, but he wasn't going to chase her anymore.

See what happens then.

* * *

 **And this part is just a little part to explain the foundation of the "realisations". Sorry it's short, the next one will continue with the plot.**


	3. Out of the Dark

Without even thinking, Ladybug hurled herself out of the bag and circled around King Kong, who was still rejoicing with Chat's miraculous in his foot, beating his chest with both fists.

Then, Ladybug realized something. Both feet were clenched. The akuma must be I side the other foot! It reminded her of her very first akuma, Stoneheart. But this time, she was at the disadvantage that he had both hands free.

She dove towards his left foot, where Chat's Miraculous was, deciding that they had a better chance of winning if she had Chat as Chat to help her. Plus, if she didn't manage to get the akuma, or the Miraculous, Hawk Moth would be that much closer to finding out their identities and gaining her miraculous.

It didn't take her long to decide to try to go after the Miraculous first, instead of the akuma object. But King Kong was already off. Probably towards Hawk Moth's lair. Or after another victim.

"Stupid Gorilla. You don't even have Ladybug's Miraculous yet!" Hawk Moth screamed. Well, at least he had half of what was promised. He could take the earrings himself.

Ladybug was just hoping they would finally be able to find where Hawk Moth resided. She quickly swung after the giant gorilla, trying to stay out of sight, constantly checking his bag and feet to make sure the objects and people were safe, well, as safe as they could be.

* * *

Adrien had to make sure that whatever he did, he didn't reveal his secret identity. Right now, this was close to impossible. As Chat, his voice would change tone, so he had to make sure he spoke like Chat, and not like Adrien, so Nathalie wouldn't recognize him. Of course, not speaking would be easier.

Every step King Kong took swung the bag, making it harder for him not to yell. Adrien was pretty athletic, but he surely wasn't as strong without the miraculous' powers. He fell over again, wondering where he was being taken, and whether Ladybug was safe. He couldn't pop his head out of the bag, because it was unstable, and he could risk exposing his identity.

"So you say you're not in your disguise, Chat Noir?" The woman finally asked, suspiciously.

"Yeah" he replied nervously. "Anyway... do you know why Gorilla took you hostage?" He tried to change the subject.

"As I said, we work together, but we've also known each other for a long time, thanks to our work. In fact, I think we could have been more than just colleagues..." her voice trailed off. Wow. He had never heard Nathalie speak so personally.

"I guarantee you, Ladybug and I will make sure to save him, and you'll have that chance, Nathalie"

"What about you and Ladybug? Do you ever want to be more than associates?"

"Since the day I met the girl. But... I think I'm going to let it go, since she doesn't feel anything back." He said softly. He then realized he was slipping into Daydream Adrien, and had to snap back into reality.

She almost responded, however King Kong came to a stop. He placed the bad on the ground, and seemingly left, stomping away. Adrien went to the back of the bag, and covered his face, just as Ladybug sneaked in. "Looks like we're here"

There was light entering the bag, but luckily he remained in the dark corner.

"Oh right, I won't look, Chat. I promise to get your miraculous back".

"And we'll defeat the akuma. Stay safe Ladybug, don't let him take your miraculous too" he responded.

At least Chat cared about her. Unlike Adrien. He was always a gentleman, even if it was in the cringiest, puniest way. And he would protect her, as he is a superhero. Her duo. Maybe it was a sign.

"It should be safe. Gorilla wouldn't want to harm me. Our romance wasn't purely one sided." Nathalie declared, hinting. "I won't look either, Chat. Stay here, I'll help Ladybug."

He felt so helpless. What kind of superhero depends on his human assistant to do his part of the work?

"Romance? Aww, that's so sweet!" Ladybug suddenly squealed. "Anyway, let's go!"

Of course it was sweet. With anyone else it is.

"Before you go, Ladybug... would you mind telling me where we are?" Adrien hoped he could help in some way.

Nathalie responded for her. "We're at my work, the Agreste house. He must have come here to go after Mr Agreste, our boss." Perfect.

Actually, that was only part of it. He also had a miraculous to deliver. But even Gorilla didn't know that the man he came to pummel was the same man he came to help. As far as he knew, there was a messenger here, and it was just very convenient that he could get to Gabríel at the same time.

"Ladybug!" He yelled before the girls left. He felt like he was acting clingy, and this was the first time he had felt self conscious about it.

"Yes, Chat?"

"I might just get out of this bag. It's dangerous for me. If I can, I'll get out and escape with my human form. If you get my miraculous" he paused, thinking what to say. "Give it to Adrien, the son of the man who lives here. I know him." It was a risk, but it was the only excuse he could think of. "And he will call me immediately, and I'll be right back here by your side."

"Okay, Chat. Be careful."

"You too, M'Lady." And with that they were off.


	4. Tarzan

Adrien decided he was going to help. As soon as Ladybug and Nathalie were out of sight, he quickly escaped the bag and silently ran up to his room.

Ladybug should probably be coming to check if he was okay soon. And then he could help, without looking like he disappeared.

As predicted, the spotted heroine jumped through the window. "Is everyone okay?" She didn't seem as shy as in the past, just determined. Maybe desperate.

He decided to play along. "I'm okay, but Nathalie and Gorilla have disappeared and OH!" He gasped, pointing outside. "What's that giant animal out there?"

"I'm sorry, Adrien, but your chauffeur, Gorilla, has been akimatised. Is your father okay? Nathalie is okay, she is with me, downstairs." He followed her to Nathalie, but Gabríel was nowhere to be found. Not that that was out of the ordinary.

"This isn't good. The only reason Gorilla would come here would be if he was after Gabríel. He could already be in danger." Ladybug said desperately.

"Why isn't he moving?" Adrien asked, eyes on the gorilla. He now had to concentrate on talking like Adrien, while still thinking strategically. But anyway, Ladybug was the strategic one. He just had to point stuff out. So, business as usual.

"Oh yeah." Nathalie looked out of the window, acknowledging that the giant gorilla was just standing, staring inside.

"It's like he's waiting for something." Ladybug pointed out. "I should go outside. He might be off his guard."

"Be careful, Ladybug!" He shouted before she jumped out of the window.

Why did Adrien only care when she was Ladybug? As if it was just because she was a superhero.

Shallow.

On the other hand, he seemed upset today. Half hearted, and distracted.

Plus, he could just be worried about Paris' important super heroine. Maybe he wasn't shallow, he just thought more about the city and it's protectors.

She shouldn't think about it, it could distract her, like Tikki said. But she still thought it was somehow shallow. If he only cared because she was a superhero, but didn't pay attention at all when she was just a normal girl.

She couldn't make any noise or alert the gorilla. She sneaked aground him, getting close to his feet, which were still clenched. He grunted and shifed his weight, startling the small red girl. However, to her relief, he didn't look at her.

He seemed to be staring right in the building. Did he know Gabríel wasn't here? In fact, where was the fashion designer?

* * *

"Ladybug will save him, don't worry." Adrien comforted his assistant, happy he was able to act like himself again, but still restless that he couldn't help.

"You seem more worried that I do." She remarked.

"No..." he began, but was interrupted by the pacing woman.

"Adrien, you're trembling. Your eyes are shifting everywhere, and you're voice is shaky. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Nathalie, and you can't speak. You're pacing the room, I've never seen you like this before." He suddenly remembered he wasn't supposed to know about her and Gorilla being a thing. "What's wrong, Nathalie?"

"It's just... I'm worried about Gorilla."

"It seems like more than that." He tried not to sound pushing or rude, but comforting. He also tried not to repeat what he said as Chat earlier.

"Adrien, do you really care about your assistants relationships?"

"Yes, Nathalie." He looked softly at the thin woman, a look which often made girls swoon.

"Gorilla and I were really close. I wanted to be more than colleagues." Her voice began shaking.

He had to act surprised. "Wow, Nathalie, that's great! But you have to trust Ladybug, she'll help you and Gorilla and you'll be with him. Trust me. One other thing..."

He had to ask about Chat. She looked up curiously. "Where's Chat Noir?"

"He's in trouble. His miraculous was taken." He gasped as if he didn't know. "Ladybug is gonna give you his miraculous when she gets it back. He said he knows you personally, and you'll give it back to him."

"Oh yeah, I remember now... yes, I'll definitely give it to him as soon as I get it. Promise." She didn't seem very convinced, but decided not to ask any more questions.

* * *

Suddenly the amount of noise coming from outside escalated. A loud roar was heard.

"Give me back the miraculous!" Ladybug shouted, diving away from his foot while avoiding a fist.

"Ladybug!" Adrien shouted, and ran outside, followed frantically by Nathalie trying to stop him.

"What are you doing, Adrien?" She screamed, too late.

"Stop it!" He yelled at the top of his voice, and Gorilla turned around, allowing Ladybug to move out of the corner she was put in.

Gorilla froze at the sight of Nathalie.

"Don't hurt these people, Gorilla." The woman shouted calmly.

"You don't want her to be scared of you, do you?" Adrien shouted, agreeing.

He let out a loud yell, sounding defeated, then used a hand to carefully lift his co worker to his face level. She placed a hand on his nose.

"I know you're in there, Gorilla. I don't want you to hurt anyone." She whispered into him. "Do you still have my present?" She looked up at him, and he slowly lifted his foot, handing the small keychain to her.

Ladybug and Adrien gasped in unison, but she ignored them, and gently stroked the purple keychain. "I preferred it when it was yellow." She joked, a tear escaping her eye. Then, terrified of the risks, she threw it down to the red girl. "LADYBUG!"

She caught it, and threw it to the ground, breaking it. "I'm sorry, Gorilla, it's what we needed to do." A small black and purple butterfly escaped the broken keychain, as Gorilla yelled, Nathalie clutching to his hand.

Ladybug quickly purified the Akuma, and called miraculous Ladybug to clean the damage, as Adrien yelled "NATHALIE", while the woman clung for her life.

The white, pure Akuma flew away, and the Gorilla dissolved back into the man, surrounded in purple and black bubbles. As he formed, the woman became cradled in his arms.

"Gorilla! Nathalie! Are you okay?" Adrien rushed to the two, lying on the floor.

"We're okay." Nathalie cried, and Gorilla grunted and nodded. They stood up, and Gorilla noticed he still had the miraculous in his curled up hand. He strides towards Ladybug, and handed her the ring.

"NO! Stupid Gorilla! I thought I could at least trust you! AAARGH!" Hawk Moth yelled as the window closed, and his telepathic view disappeared.

Ladybug walked up to Adrien, and gave him the miraculous. "I was told I can trust you in giving Chat back this. No funny games or tricks, nothing."

"Sure, no monkey business. You can trust me!" He laughed at the pun, and Ladybug groaned. "Chat will have these as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Adrien."

"What is going on out here?" Gabríel suddenly appeared at the door.

"Boss!" Nathalie nervously yelled. "I'm sorry." She bowed her head, and Gorilla did the same, grunting.

"Okay, enough of this, everyone inside!" Gabríel yelled, and everyone sulked inside. With a last glance, Adrien noticed Ladybug was no longer anywhere to be seen.

While passing him, Adrien patted Gorilla on the back. "You did well, Tarzan."

* * *

 **Sorry, typing on a tablet usually causes quite a few typos. I corrected them, and added a bit to the explanation of Ladybug thinking Adrien was shallow, sorry if it was difficult to understand, since a review pointed that out.**

 **But honestly, if you don't understand something, just tell me! So thank you.**

 **Anyway, it isn't that different to the original, just a few fixes**


	5. Patrol

"Marinette, do you want to talk about what you were saying earlier? Before the akuma attack. Something seemed wrong." Tikki asked as soon as Marinette swung into her room through her window, and let off her transformation.

Not every akuma attack required a Lucky Charm, and therefore she was able to take as long as she wanted as Ladybug without needing to recharge Tikki.

"It's fine, Tikki, I was just listening to what you were saying."

The kwami wasn't sure that was the whole story. "What was I saying?"

The girl stammered, suddenly becoming alert. "umm... I don't..l exactly remember... well it wasn't that important so..." There was a hint of lying in her voice. Tikki decided not to pry any more.

"I don't think Hawk Moth would cause another akuma now, but since I don't know if Chat Noir is back yet, I'd better patrol."

Tikki smiled, Marinette seemed normal again. Whatever was on her mind would either be cleared now, or out away for another time. "Besides, your job isn't just akumas" she giggled.

Marinette transformed, and hopped out of her still open window, into the dusk.

* * *

"That was close, kid." Plagg lectured angrily.

"You were there, you know I couldn't have helped it." Adrien replied gloomily, laying on his bed, staring into space.

"Are you even listening to me? I was worried! You could have been seen! And how are you going to explain to Ladybug that you somehow know Chat Noir's identity?"

"Doesn't matter, does it."

"Kid, I don't know what's wrong with you. I just want some cheese."

Finally. The normal Plagg was back. "It's in my bag. Stock up, I'm going out."

"What? What if Ladybug sees you? She'll wonder how you got the miraculous back to chat so quick!"

"She won't be out. Enough happened."

Plagg took a giant bite of his beloved Camembert, and before he could take another, he was sucked into the ring as Adrien yelled "transform me!"

* * *

For Marinette, it was so much quieter without Tikki lecturing her, or wondering what's in her head. In fact, she had never asked her if she could hear her thoughts when she was transformed. She guessed not, but it was a possibility. It was nice usually when she talked to her, and helped her. But right now Tikki was acting strange about Adrien.

Or was that Marinette...

* * *

"Thank God" Adrien thought. "No more annoying plagg anger. He isn't usually bent up about stuff. Then again, neither am I. Today was dangerous."

He liked to hurl himself from building to building, craftfully using his stick to weave in and out. His favourite way of doing that was getting dangerously close to everything. Almost hitting the ground, then extend his baton just in time.

He was stronger in the suit. And additionally, the thrill was amazing. The higher up, the better. The faster, the better. It helped him clear his mind.

He wasn't as upset as he had been last Christmas. In fact, he wasn't sure yet what was wrong. He found himself stopping and gasping for breath. He noticed he was on the roof across the road from a very familiar building. The Dupain-Chang bakery. He found that this was his favourite place to sit.

He liked to watch his friends. He would check on them more than others. Nino, Chloe, Alya, and Marinette. He found himself hee more than often when he patrolled. As usual, the window was open. There was nobody on the roof, but the trapdoor to Marinette's bedroom was wide open.

He never went in, because that would be rude. He realised that the lights were off, so he jumped over onto the roof. Looking briefly into the room, he saw that it was completely empty. She must have left it open. He gently closed it, making sure it wouldn't lock from the inside, and continued his patrol.

* * *

Her favourite spot was the top of the Eiffel Tower. Nobody could reach here, so it made her feel special, especially to watch everything go by from the highest point, and it all looked tiny. All the noises were distant, and the air was clear. It was the best place to think.

She sat and dangled her legs off the edge, taking in the view she would never get tired of. People had seen her up here before. At first, she had been worried that she would be told off, but then realised she was Ladybug, and it became a normal place to go.

People rarely interrupted her. Sometimes they would wave down from where they could walk, or they would yell. They would ask for an autograph, or a picture. The security seemed to be fine with her sitting up where she stayed.

* * *

As Adrien, he sometimes looked up at the Eiffel Tower and saw a tiny red figure sitting at the top where normal people couldn't reach. He used to think he was just seeing things.

Soon, he realised that it was actually her standing or sitting there, taking in the views. Only once he went up and joined her, because she looked so lonely.

It caused him to constantly look up there. He had formed a habit of checking to see if she was there.

Tonight he was trying to avoid looking. He had already made his decision. Plus, it was unlikely. She wasn't up there most of the times he looked, or he couldn't make anything out because it was too far. It was the most open place on the tower, but very high up, and it was quite far from most places.

Eventually, no matter how fast he ran, how deep he breathed, and high he jumped, he couldn't take it anymore. He was still curious. He should be close enough to see if she was there or not. He stopped on a high roof.. and turned his head.

There was nobody there.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGHH" he yelled into the night, which was growing darker now.

"WHY CAN'T I JUST STICK BY WHAT I PROMISED MYSELF?!" There were not many people out, but he didn't care if people were watching.

* * *

"Better go and actually patrol." She whispered to herself, hopping off the top and hurling away from the tower with the aid of her yoyo.

Anyone else would be terrified to jump off the tallest building in the country. Heck, even she would have before. But now, it brought delightful thrills, and she was very used to the feeling, and trained with her trusted yoyo.


	6. Restaurant

A couple akumas ago, Ladybug and Chat were invited to the opening of a new Ladybug themed restaurant, but Marinette was worried that Chat might not be back. Should she have trusted Adrien? He was pretty and kind, and had been her friend and crush for over a year now, but how could she know if he knew Chat's identity?

And when she saw that black furball, she needed to kill him for telling someone his identity. A famous model of all people.

But the restaurant opening was tomorrow, so she would be able to talk to him without changing back.

For now, she had to go to school, where she could examine Adrien himself.

* * *

As Adrien walked into the class and sat down in front of her, she eyed him closely. Had he given back the miraculous? She couldn't ask without looking suspicious. And he could be lying. What if he wanted to take the miraculous? If he knew Chat's identity, maybe he knew Hawk Moth's?

Wait. But this is _Adrien_ she was talking about. He wouldn't do that. Would he?

Maybe Ladybug should pay him a visit.

No. Bad idea. She felt Tikki pulling on her bag, probably already knowing what she was thinking.

"Hi, Marinette!" Adrien turned around and smiled.

"Hi" she waved in reply, looking closely for any guilty look on his face. He just seemed to be the normal Adrien.

Alya arrived and sat down beside her. "Hey Marinette, Adrien, Nino" she said as she put her bag under her desk. "I didn't miss anything, did I?"

"No, class hasn't started yet." Marinette assured her.

* * *

"Mari, don't think I haven't noticed you're paying extra close attention to Adrien today." Alya leaned over and whispered in her ear at the end of class.

"What? That's not it! No, Alya, I'm not" she blubbered, unable to think of an excuse. "But this time it's different. You're not fawning all over him. Hmmmm." She sighed suspiciously.

"No, Alya-" she started, then realised that she, in fact, hadn't been fawning all over Adrien like normal. She had only cared about the miraculous. "Again?" She whispered, too quiet to hear.

"What was that?" Alya asked.

"Nothing."

* * *

Arrien had also noticed the sudden behavior change in his friend Marinette. He knew that she usually acted not far off scared of him, and was usually nervous. He did know that her personality was actually pretty confident, and creative. But today... something was different. He didn't have the heart to ask her, and didn't want to interfere with anything, so decided to leave it. It probably had nothing to do with him.

* * *

She stood in front of the restaurant, press bombarding her with questions. She noticed Alya in the front of the crowd, and smiled. But where was Chat?

He rushed over the rooftops to get to the restaurant. He almost forgot about it, and his dad wanted to keep him in all day because of the akuma that had happened the day before. Either way, he had to get there. He saw Ladybug amongst a crowd, smiling and talking, and jumped, aiming for the space beside her.

With the skills of a cat, he landed perfectly where he aimed, startling the super heroine.

"CHAT!" She yelled, jumping backwards as he landed beside her.

"I'm back." He bowed, then immediately turned to a reporter, who was unfortunately asking about yesterday's akuma. She couldn't ask him yet, it would look strange.

* * *

They ended interviews with their signature "pound it", which she only realised now that she missed yesterday when Chat wasn't there.

The interviewers started to dispersed. "Wow, Ladybug. You seem awfully calm."

Then she exploded. "Calm? Of course I'm not calm! I can't be calm when just yesterday your identity was about to be revealed, and I was forced to give your miraculous to some boy, and hope you would get it back!"

"You did purrfectly." He replied shortly.

"Chat! How does Adrien Agreste know your identity?" She yelled, ignoring the pun.

"Hush! That's a secret! You can't expect me to tell" he winked, then grew serious, which Ladybug had never seen before. "I know yesterday was dangerous. If you just let what happened have happened, life will go on as normal" he continued solemnly.

She hesitated, then threw herself forward, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I missed the pound it yesterday. I didn't have anyone to do it with." She told him, then jumped back.

He regained his smile. "Don't worry, M'Lady. I'm pawsitive I'll be there next time!" And with that, he extended his baton, and was away.

She looked back at the restaurant. Inside was only staff, and the Mayor, and Chloe. She entered and sat down. The walls were Ladybug print, red with black spots, and so were the tables. There were pictures of her and Chat on the walls, too. It was well done.

Before she knew it, Chloe was beside her. "Hi, Ladybug! I hear you saved an akuma yesterday without Chat Noir!" She squealed.

"Oh, hi Chloe! Yeah..." she began, not wanting to elaborate.

"Wow, that's amazing!" She replied.

"Look, I'm sorry, I have to go now. She stood up, and walked to the mayor. "I love the new restaurant. Thank you!" She bowed her head.

"Thank you for continually saving our city!" He replied, and with that, she left.


	7. Author's Note

**Okay, I didn't want to have to do this too much, but it seemed necessary.**

 **If you haven't rad on my profile of my Authors note on the other story When People Find Out, you won't know that I have hit a crazy writers block recently. As well as that, I just finished school, and exam season. The important ones. So yes, I am finally on holiday now, so I have the time, but it's the story that takes the time.**

 **As I said, I don't want to Authors note too much, and I have started planning the next chapter, but I need more detail now, it's more important to me, and for all of you to make it easiier and more interesting.**

 **And, yes, it is past 1am and I've just managed to start writing, so I guess in the great words of Tyler Joseph, 'I do not have writer block, My writer just hates the clock' so apologies.**

 **And thank you!**

 **Melody**


	8. Chat's visit

Ladybug was once again sitting in her normal spot, on the top of the Eiffel Tower. It wasn't her patrol night, but there hadn't been an akumas since King Kong, and she needed to calm down.

Her yoyo started buzzing, and she looked down at it, pulling it out of its hold. Opening it, she saw Chat's face.

"Ladybug." He said quietly, not facing the camera properly. "I didn't expect you to answer. Are you on patrol? I can take care of it if you want me to."

"I'm just sitting here, I'm not patrolling much. It's okay." She replied, with the same tone as his: confused, but quiet, holding back.

"C-can I come see you?" He asked, regretting it.

"Not now. I'm not in the mood to see anyone right now. Even you, Chat. Sorry. But are you okay?" She apologized, trying to sound more positive.

"I'm alright. I got my miraculous back, that's all that's important, right?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "Look, Chat, I'm going to head home now, so if you wanna do the patrol, that would be great." She closed the yoyo before he could reply, swinging away back towards her house, landing through the hatch and calling off her transformation.

* * *

Ladybug was acting strange. He knew it wasn't a good thing that she thought Adrien knew his identity, but it was the easiest thing to tell her. Anyway, he shouldn't care. He shouldn't have called.

He needed to talk to someone, but didn't know who. He ran over rooftops to Chloe's hotel, and looked in the window, with the aid of his baton camera. She was in her room, flippin through her closet aimlessly. She wouldn't care about Chat's emotions, he couldn't talk to her.

He tried again. He stood on the roof of his house, knowing already that he didn't want to go in there. His dad barely thought about his emotions anymore, and he had seen how he acted towards Chat. Cold and unbelieving. Nathalie and Gorilla didn't need to care, they weren't close enough to him.

Another try. He had only been to Aliya's house once, as Chat. Looking through his baton, he saw her, putting her twin sisters to bed. He knew if he went to talk to her, that she would care, but also freak out and fangirl more from meeting the superhero.

He knew where Nino lived, but surprisingly didn't go there often. His laid back friend wasn't usually one for emotions, but he knew he cared when it was important. It was a non-spoken understanding they had.

Last try, and he would go home. He stood on the roof across from Marinette's bakery and house. She didn't talk to him a lot as Adrien, but he knew she was a fan of her dad's and of him, since there were pictures of him on her walls (he had seen them as Chat once). She was modest, since she had hid them when he visited as Adrien. Maybe she could give an outsiders perspective. She didn't react the way everybody else would when he spoke to her as Chat. No crazy fangirling, no pictures, just emotion and devotion.

He flung himself closer, to the spot behind the pillars, where the cellphone tower stood. The light was on on the other side of the trapdoor this time. His next spot to check was the circular window that showed the inside of her room. She was sitting on her desk, writing in her diary.

He tapped on the window, and the blue haired girl jumped out of her seat, turning around quickly. She squinted at the window.

"Chat Noir?" She questioned surprisedly. "Why are you here?" She asked as she opened the window for him to enter.

* * *

"Hello." The black superhero attempted nervously, jumping through the now open window.

"Do you just drop in randomly on visits or am I in trouble?" She asked sarcastically.

"I just... I needed to talk to someone and I didn't know who... so I figured..." his voice grew quieter.

"You wanted to talk to me? What, for advice? I don't think I'm really the right person for that!" She laughed awkwardly, eyes darting around her room. "Why don't you talk to Ladybug?" She decided to add.

"Ladybug's mad at me. I don't know why, but she doesn't want to talk to me." They sighed in unison, pausing to cringe at their timing. "I really love her, but I think it might be time to tell her I can't anymore." He blurted out.

"You loved Ladybug?" She gasped. "I thought you were just a flirt to everyone."

"Usually, I am. It's who I am when I have my mask on, and can be whoever I want to be. But I really loved her under the masks and the jokes. I told myself that no matter what, whoever she was, I would love her." He continued.

"What if..." she had to choose her words very carefully. "What if Ladybug isn't anything like herself without that mask? What if she isn't the girl you think she is?"

"I'm not anything like I am without the mask." He declared. "But with the mask on, I'm who I really am. I can be free to be true to who I want to be. I think that can be said for Ladybug as well."

"That's great. So what's wrong?" She remembered how desperate he was when he came in first.

"I think it might be time to let her go. I've tried to tell her that I love her, but she doesn't love me back. She insists on keeping her identity secret, and no matter what I do, she won't love me back."

Wow, he was much deeper than she thought. Was _this_ the real him? Could he actually be deep under the puns and flirts?

She was going to reply, when he broke the silence.

"I'll be off. I'm sorry for wasting your time, and pouring my heart out." He jumped back into the window.

"Chat!" She yelled before he could leave, and he turned back momentarily. "You..." she began, but changed her mind. "Get home safely."

"And you, purr-incess!" He lifted her hand and kissed it, then bowed with his hand and jumped away.


	9. Marinette's Realisation

_"You didn't waste my time"_ she wished she had said. " _You helped me realize something I never have before"_ if only she had said it to him while she had the chance. Chat would probably never come back to see her; she didn't feel like she helped him much.

She had never considered Chat's feelings. It was easy to forget his humanity behind a mask. She had just learnt that he really had strong, deep feelings for her, something she never thought he was capable of. But he was going to let those feelings go.

Her emotions were confusing her. She wanted to be mad at him for telling Adrien his identity, but she felt so sorry for him. And worst of all, she was too late to love him back.

"I could tell you wanted to say more to him Marinette." Tikki pushed a little. "Why didn't you?" She encouraged.

"He has a broken heart. His unrequited love was real. He has always felt for Ladybug... he thinks it's the real me." She uttered, with no particular order to what she was saying.

" _Isn't_ Ladybug the real you?" Tikki replied questioningly.

"The real me is clumsy. And stammers and stuff. The real me is never good enough for a boy like him. I couldn't believe that anyone ever really could fall in love with me."

"Marinette, you might think you're clumsy, but when you're Ladybug, you're doing whatever you want, being whoever you want. Isn't that the true definition of who you are?" The little red kwami asked loudly.

"If you ask me, Marinette, Chat cares about you much more than Adrien ever has, and you know that Chat's mind is deeper than you previously believed. What do you know about Adrien?" She continued.

"I... don't know. I always thought... he..." she couldn't think of any words. On the first day of school, nobody seemed more caring than Adrien, and nobody seemed more full of himself than Chat. So why does this seem reversed now?

"I don't know, Tikki!" She cried, flopping onto her bed.

* * *

 _I did the right thing_ _, so why do I feel so bad?_ He thought. He got it out, maybe he just expected Marinette to say more. Marinette was ace at giving advice, as far as he could tell from Alya's friendship with her, and her class presidency.

 _Should I have said more? Should I have said less? I need to stop overthinking._

"Kid, why are you worrying so much? If she really cares, you don't have to worry about it. If she doesn't, then just forget about it. The most important thing here is _cheese_ " plagg sarcastically nagged, comically swallowing a full slice of Camembert at once.

"I've never gone to talk to anyone as Chat noir. Even Ladybug won't talk to me unless there's an akuma attack or an emergency."

"Ladybug is in your head, Adrien. You're carefree, remember? You don't need to follow her stupid rules? And if Ladybug is mad at you, you can't change her mind."

"Woah plagg. Since when have you been motivational?"

"Since I realized that the sadder you are, the less cheese I get." Plagg laughed. He did care, it was just easier not to show it.

* * *

"Okay class, get into groups of four." Miss Bustier announced. Out of habit, Nino and Adrien turned around, but this time, Marinette jumped as if it was something new. Probably because she was leaning forward so far.

"Woah, are you okay?" Adrien gasped as she nearly fell off the bench. Typical Marinette. Except she wasn't acting like typical Marinette.

"I'm fine!" She replied defensively. "I-I mean... yeah." She lowered her voice as she noticed Miss Bustier looking at her strangely.

"Okay!" Alya took charge, as she usually did. "So I think Nino and I will work on the research and Marinette and Adrien will work on the poster."

"Why..." Marinette shook.

"You're the artistic ones!" Alya laughed, then nudged and whispered "and that way you get to work with Adrien!"

"Cmon, Marinette. I have the paper here." Marinette got up and slid next to Adrien.

* * *

"So I was thinking that we could- Marinette? Hello?" He waved his hand in front of her face and broke her out of her trance.

He got that she might still be confused as to why Chat visited her the night before, but why was she so unfocused?

"Yeah! Of course, I'm listening." She lied.

"No you're not..." he replied. "What's up?"

"Nothing, it's just..." she paused to try to think of the right word. "Realisations."

If Adrien were Chat, his ears would have flapped in sudden interest.

"Do you mind if I ask what kind of realisations?"

She looked into his green eyes, and would have told him. If it wasn't private. Things had changed. She couldn't trust him anymore, even if he did know Chat's identity.

"Sorry. We should just get back to the poster."

 _"Thank you Chat."_ The thought came to her mind. _"You don't know it, but you helped me realize that I don't need to superficially admire someone like Adrien to be loved back"_

She looked another time silently at the boy writing next to her.

 _"I'll try to tell you that if I see you again."_


	10. Open eyes

Adrien couldn't stop thinking about what Marinette had said. _"Realisations"_ about what? About him? About Chat? And if it was about Chat, why did she care so much?

Maybe he had mad a mistake going to talk to Marinette as Chat Noir. Or maybe he had opened a door. There was only one way to find out.

He stood on the roof for what felt like hours, deciding whether he should go in or not. He knew she was there; she had her light on, and he had seen her through her room's window when he first came.

He was about to leave, when he heard the latch on the trapdoor unlocking. As quickly as he could, he jumped behind the wall, just as she popped her head out of the hole.

"I could have sworn I saw someone out here." She whispered to herself. Just in case, she had told Tikki to hide. Taking a deep breath, she walked towards the balcony. She liked the night. It was dark, and mysterious.

Taking in a deep breath of cold night air, she pulled her blanket around her tighter, but just as she turned back around, she heard a low cough from behind the wall.

"Who's there?" Her voice suddenly raised in fear, until a dark figure popped up, and jumped over the wall.

"Hi." He says shyly. There was no way out now.

"Chat!" She gasped. "What are you doing here again? And so late?" She realized that she had a chance to say everything she didn't get to yesterday.

"It's cold out here. Come inside." She said, her voice still wary.

"Really? Thanks, Marinette."

When they got inside, she turned back to him. "Why did you come back?"

He suddenly had no idea what to say. He couldn't say he came to ask about her personal life. Or if she cared about him. He didn't even expect to get invited in.

"I.. I don't know..." He stammered.

She laughed. "Don't worry, Chat. I wanted to talk to you too..."

"Really?!"

Her brave, witty front broke when she saw how his eyes lit up, and realized it was actually quite adorable.

"I-uh." She started. "I wanted to tell you that..." he looked back quietly with intent, and she felt Tikki pulling on her shirt, urging her to talk.

"I wanted to thank you." She declared

"Thank me? What did I do, purrincess?"

"You opened my eyes."

* * *

He was still confused. "How? Why do you care so much, Marinette?"

"I just realized..." there it was again. _Realisations_ just like she said the night before. "Realized that I was being superficial. That it's better to care for other people who are genuine. Like you.

"Like... me?" He repeated in disbelief.

"Chat Noir, If Ladybug doesn't notice you, that's her loss." She knew she was insulting herself, but it was the only way she's could get to him meaningfully. "I made the same mistake with a boy in my class. But he'll never love me back, and I think I was being superficial."

"The boy in your class..." he knew this room already. He'd seen it beforehand a couple times. But he thought she had the pictures of him on the walls because she was a fan of Gabriel, since he knew she liked fashion. Now, he realized th real reason.

"Is it him?" He pointed to a picture in a frame. One of the only pictures Marinette and Adrien had taken together. He remembered it clearly; the four friends were hanging out and he asked to take a picture with her. "Adrien Agreste?"

Well, he was smart. She couldn't deny it. "Since the day we met. But I think I can live without my childish crush on him now."

At this point, he just stood in disbelief. The fact that an amazing girl sat for over a year liking him, and he was blindly following the mysterious Ladybug. It was the worst feeling.

Everything in both of them told them to just go and reveal themselves, but they knew it would be a mistake. Plus, they had no idea how the other would react. Instead, Chat broke the silence.

"Thank you for listening, Marinette. But, I should de-purr-t, I have some homework to cat-ch up on." He laughed at his own puns, and she giggled, before he climbed back up the ladder and left her smiling in the middle of her room.

* * *

As soon as he got home, he called off his transformation, then threw himself onto his bed.

"What's wrong, Adrien?" Plagg flew out of his ring and asked.

"She's liked me for more than a year! And I've just ignored her! I've been just like Ladybug. That's why she's always so shy around me!"

"You danced with her at Chloe's party." Plagg suggested.

"As a friend! I didn't know she liked me... Now she probably hates me."

"Then why didn't you tell her you're Adrien?" Plagg asked.

"Ladybug would kill me! She already think I 'told Adrien' my identity." He waved his fingers in the air as quotation marks. "She can't know I told someone else."

"I'm confused. You never told anyone your identity in the first place. And anyway, why are you still letting Ladybug Control you?" He had a point. Actually, a really good one. But he still wanted to talk to Ladybug before doing anything.

He had a patrol to do anyway.

"Transform Me, Plagg!" He called, and once he had his baton back in his hand, he opened the phone part.

"Ladybug?" He spoke into the receiver. "I know you're mad at me, but I need to talk to you. Please get back to me when you can." He hung up, then pushed himself back out of the window again.


	11. Too late?

"What was all that?" Tikki flew out when Chat disappeared.

"I don't know, but I'm happy he came back." Marinette replied.

Tikki giggled. "At least you didn't clam up like when you talk to Adrien. And I'm glad you didn't reveal yourself to him. It's good that that priority is first to you.

"I'm over Adrien, Tikki, I promise, I'm not wasting my time on him anymore. He'll never notice me. I'm me when I'm ladybug, maybe it's better that way. Chat loves me, so why can't I fix my mistakes for him?" She suggested.

"Marinette, you just told Chat to give up on Ladybug." Tikki pointed out.

"I don't know, maybe there's time. I've made a mistake not noticing that he has real feelings for Ladybug..." she paused.

"You mean... you?" Tikki added.

"Yeah? I'll talk to him... next patrol... wait, PATROL, I COMPLETELY FORGOT!" She shouted. "Transform me, Tikki!"

* * *

As soon as she was fully covered in the red spotted spandex, she picked up her yoyo ready to swing out, but it buzzed in her hand. Voicemail...

"Ladybug?" She heard Chat's voice. "I know you're mad at me, but I need to talk to you. Please get back to me when you can." It rung off, and she called him back. He picked up.

"Where are we meeting, then?" She got straight to the point.

"Ladybug? You want to meet tonight?" He gasped.

"Wouldn't want to waste time... how about Trocadero?" She suggested.

"Be there in 5, bugaboo. Um, I mean Ladybug." Wow, he corrected himself. That wasn't nearly as fun.

She flew out of the window with the aid of her small yoyo towards Trocadero.

* * *

The Eiffel Tower was a spectacle. Both to be in and look at. It was almost midnight, so it was lit up. Marinette knew she'd be tired tomorrow for school, but it wasn't something new.

She stood against a pillar, until she heard some yells and hoots of joy. Chat Noir landed right in front of her, and they stood in silence for a few seconds.

"Ladybug, I-"

"Chat Noir, I..."

They both spoke at the same time, then laughed.

"I don't think I ever really got to say... that I loved you Ladybug." Chat started again.

" _Loved_?" She repeated. Maybe she _was_ too late.

"I've given up on you, Ladybug. I... think I like someone else now. Well, I don't know if I like her, but she listens to me and I want to tell her who I am. You know Marinette DuPain Cheng? I'm telling her my identity." He said the last sentence with confidence.

"Okay." She said simply, and shrugged. She didn't mean it, because Tikki would kill her, but she had to say it to get his attention.

"No, Ladybug! I'm not letting you tell me what I can and can't do anymore. We're partners, we're equal. Wait, what did you say?"

Ladybug laughed at him. "Chat, I'm sorry..." she found it hard to say. "I'm sorry I didn't know your feelings were genuine."

"Oh.. well thank you, Ladybug but it's okay now. But I'm not asking you if I can tell Marinette. I'm going to do it, no matter what you say." He declared.

"Chat Noir. I know you might love this girl but it still isn't safe for people to know our identities. They could easily get akumatised. And Adrien already knows your identity, and I still don't know why you told him." She explained sadly.

His urge to call off his transformation right there and then was rising, to prove her wrong. But he kept it in. "I knew you weren't going to 'let' me." He sighed. "You have a point, but you obviously don't know Marinette! She's the most positive girl I've ever met."

"And how is she going to feel when you put your life in jeopardy every day to save the world?" Ladybug almost shouted. She had to calm down. "And how about Adrien?"

"Why are you so worried?" Was all he could think to say.

"Why aren't you?" She shot back. "I never told anyone, Chat, no matter how much I wanted to. I didn't even tell _you_ when I wanted to. And you want two people to know?"

He stood speechless. She wanted to tell him? When? He shook his thoughts. _No. I'm not fooling myself anymore._ He thought. "I'm sorry, ladybug." He bowed, took a step back and thrust himself backwards with his baton.

* * *

If it was possible, he felt worse. He struggled to keep in the tears as he once again threw himself onto his bed face first, straight after calling off his transformation.

* * *

As if it was routine, Marinette ran into school, late from sleeping in. She barely slept last night, keeping what had happened on her mind.

When she got there, the roll call was happening, and she sat immediately in her seat next to Alya.

"Girl, you look like a train wreck. What happened?" Alya exclaimed.

Marinette lay her head on the table sideways. "I didn't sleep much." She muttered, half awake.

"You look just like that one." Alya laughed quietly, pointing at the seat in front of Marinette. In it, Adrien was sitting with his head in one hand, yawning.

As if on cue, he turned his head and looked at Marinette with curiosity, but turned back to the front once he saw her looking at him.

"Don't be..." a yawn interrupted her sentence "silly, Alya. I'm just tired."

* * *

 **A/N After the marichat balcony scene already premiering, well I'm really happy but it's hard to write this when there's already something similar that's canon. I will of course continue but I need to make sure it is not the same.**


	12. Decisions

"What's wrong, Adrien?" Nino clapped his friend on the back as he sat down.

"Nothing." Adrien yawned in response. "I'm fine."

Nino raised his eyebrow skeptically. He did not look fine. Adrien saw him looking, and sighed. "I just didn't get much sleep, okay?"

"Alright, okay." Nino laughed, raising his hands in defense. "Just making sure."

He technically wasn't lying, he hadn't gotten much sleep. After getting back late, he didn't stop thinking about Ladybug and what she had said, and how complicated everything had seemed. But there was no turning back now, he had made his decision, in spite of Ladybug.

* * *

Maybe it was a mistake going back.

 _No, it's not a mistake_ he tried to keep reminding himself. He had been thinking too long, given himself all day, distracting himself from his school and homework, and Chinese lesson. But now it was dark, and dark was the place of Chat Noir, not Adrien and his indecisiveness.

Before giving himself the opportunity to think further, he tapped on the trapdoor.

"Marinette?" He called out. There was no response. The light was on, and he heard footsteps, but thought it was probably better if he didn't knock again. _Maybe the world is telling me I shouldn't do it. I'll just leave._ He thought.

But as he was about to jump off the roof onto a neighbouring one, the hatch flipped open, and Marinette smiled at him. "Hello again..." she said nervously.

* * *

She had known it was coming. She had to find a way to stop it, but she couldn't think of one. That's why she almost didn't open the door, but she didn't want to seem like she didn't care.

Tikki wanted no part in it at all. She had sternly warned Marinette of the possible consequences of the revelation of one of their identities, then flew through the floor to look for cookies.

"Did something happen, Chat?" She almost whispered, voice catching in her throat. She couldn't make it seem like she knew too much, hiding anger and confusion.

"I, uh..." he tried to start. His confident, flirty facade was failing as he tried to find his words. "I told Ladybug that I loved her..." he began.

"That's.. um, good?" She responded. Maybe he changed his mind? Maybe he had decided to keep his secret, and was still in love with Ladybug?

"Then I told her I love somebody else now." Guess not.

"R-really?" She asked, almost breathlessly. He stepped towards her and took her hand.

"I think... I love you, Marinette." He smiled. "And, I need to tell you something..." he stepped back.

"No!" She shouted suddenly. He looked back with confusion. "I mean.. I don't mean I don't..." okay, she'd be lying if she said she didn't have any feelings back for him. But if she told him that she loved him? He'd end up taking his ring off with no hesitation.

"Don't call of your transformation."

"What are you saying?" He sounded like he was going to cry.

She moved forward and took his hands again. "I don't mean that I don't... love you, I just mean I don't think it's a good idea to..." she paused. "To tell me your secret identity, I mean what would Ladybug think..." she cringed, realizing he probably didn't give a damn what Ladybug thought. "And, well, you're a superhero, and... it's... dangerous." Her voice trailed away helplessly.

He nodded slowly, then shook himself out of the trance. If she knew he was Adrien, it would all be different. "No, but Marinette, you don't understand! If you just let me..."

"Please, Chat Noir, don't make it harder." She pushed him towards the window.

"I don't want it to be too late." He whispered, and Marinette froze in her place.

Those words, that was exactly what was in her mind. That's what she had been thinking. But what could he mean? She knew if she tried to love him now as Ladybug, it would be too late, because he gave up on her.

"Don't convince me that I made a mistake coming back here." He whimpered.

She still had her hand on his torso, when he took a breath. "Claws in." His whisper seemed to echo across the whole world, ringing in her ears in slow motion.

There was a bright green light, and just before she managed to see anything, her eyes were closed. Her hand felt leather disappear, replaced with cloth, until she pulled it back. From behind her eyelids she noticed the flash disappear within a second.

Ignoring all the advice and prompting beating in her brain, Marinette was faced with an impossible decision.

Open her eyes, or keep them closed?

 _Chat, or Adrien?_

* * *

 **Short chapter this time compared to the rest, I've been so busy but excited to write more of this fanfiction, it's come so far! I've been short of inspiration and ideas for the future, but I'm not giving up! Til next time!**


End file.
